


Door jamb

by FlareWarrior



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy being a lil shit, Harry is the most sexually frustrated kingsman for sure, I lied Eggsy is now the most sexually frustrated kingsman, M/M, Prompt Fill, tiny spaces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlareWarrior/pseuds/FlareWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A mission goes south and Harry and Eggsy have to hide in a very tiny room, a very, very tiny room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a big bang fic to be writing. I've actually gotten to the point where I procrastinate about procrastinating. So here, have this Hartwin drabble.

It was dark.

There were lots of people with very big guns outside the dark, all of them aiming to kill just two targets - Eggsy, who was, should someone open the door, pressed against the left wall, and Harry, who was pressed against the right. This pressing was really a side effect of the size of the space. They were also pressed rather tightly to each other.

Eggsy's back was cool from the wall and his chest was burning with Harry's warmth, and he was trying very hard to focus on the broom handle that was in danger of poking out his eye rather than Harry's hot, humid breath on his neck.

Harry didn't seem to be affected - not that Eggsy had expected him to be, of course, but it still wasn't fair. Harry had one hand braced on the wall behind Eggsy, the other holding a gun by their hips, and fuck all if that wasn't another thing Eggsy was trying very hard not to focus on. He could just feel the press of the metal against the top of his thigh, and at some point he must've picked up a goddamn fetish.

"Do you have any thoughts on how to get us out of this?" Eggsy asked, trying for light. He failed.

"Not just now" Harry said, and his breath ghosted over Eggsy's ear and Eggsy couldn't contain his shiver.

And maybe, if he weren't a trained operative, he wouldn't have caught the bitten-off sound Harry made when that shiver moved them together deliciously.

Slowly, Eggsy started to grin. "Well then, I guess we should just stay in here for now, yeah?" he said, and he boldly dropped one hand to Harry's hip.

This time Harry didn't make a sound, but pressed together like they were Eggsy could feel every muscle as it coiled and shook.

"Maybe, if we wait long enough, they'll just forget all about us." He moved forward so he could whisper in Harry's ear "Who knows how long we'll be stuck here."

He leaned in and ghosted his lips up Harry's neck, let himself nip at his jawline, and made very sure not to consider his actions.

Harry swore and dropped the gun. It fell to the floor with a clatter, and Eggsy spared a thought for the men with the bigger guns outside before Harry's mouth crashed into his and they were kissing. Harry kissed him like he'd been holding back for a century, and wasn't that something to think about when he could spare the oxygen to his brain. Harry's glasses clattered to the floor.

It was light.

Like a switch had been flipped, Harry was no longer the heat pressing him into the wall in the closet, but a Kingsman knight out tearing shit up. Eggsy maybe stumbled on his way out, but he was just as much a Kingsman now, and he came out guns blazing right alongside Harry.

They could talk later. For now, they had a mission to finish.

Besides, watching Harry fight with his hair mussed and his glasses gone was hot.

 


	2. Twihard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finds a smaller space to put Eggsy and Harry in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally wrote a second chapter without the excuse of it being 3am. I blame midterms.

Eggsy had expected to talk about it. Really, he had, because Harry was a level-headed person who wouldn't avoid a subject as if it were going to tear out his spleen if he got too close.

Eggsy was, apparently, wrong.

So they didn't talk about it, and Eggsy got rather pouty, and nothing was resolved by the time it happened a second time.

On this second time they found themselves in a slightly less sexy place than a janitor's closet: a coffin. The baddie of the week had drilled the thing shut and was now filling in the hole they'd been unceremoniously dropped into. Slowly.

Roxy was on her way though, so Eggsy wasn't too worried. In fact, most of his brain power was being taken up not by escape scenarios, but pictures of grannies in lingerie. "Seems a little dragged out, doesn't it?" He asked Harry. Harry no doubt heard him, braced as he was on top of Eggsy with his ear so close to Eggsy's lips. He didn't reply.

The thing about coffins is that they're really not built for two people. This meant there was no space for Harry to put himself even if he managed to lift some of his weight off of Eggsy. It also meant that the only way they both fit was with one of Harry's legs wedged between his.

"So about last time" Eggsy tried.

"Shush" Harry ground out.

Eggsy got Goosebumps from the feeling of Harry's voice vibrating against his skin. Those goose bumps turned to blood rushing lower, and Eggsy really needed to focus on the naked grannies or Harry was going to know exactly where his mind was.

As if he didn't already.

"Why? He knows we're in here. I mean, that's kind of the point" as if to emphasize his words, a particularly rocky shovelful of dirt hit the lid.

"And if we keep chatting he might get annoyed and shoot us through the lid" Harry quipped.

Eggsy laughed "I haven't got to worry about that, though. I've got three layers of bullet proof clothing between me and him, not to mention your tin skull." he paused "I feel like this is a strange conversation to be having while being buried alive, but after everything I've seen this year I can't tell."

Harry chuckled and shifted - probably to say something, or maybe just to get more comfortable. Eggsy didn't know and didn't care, because his thigh dragged against the fine fabric over Eggsy's crotch and Eggsy just barely contained a moan. As it was he thunked his head back against the stiff pillow and lost all hope of pretending he wasn't turned on.

Harry was still above him, which was fine, because Eggsy was dangerously close to going off in sixty seconds if he'd kept moving, but was also not fine, because he was becoming increasingly okay with that possibility.

"Fuck" someone said, and Eggsy thought it was him due to the fact that he was the only one in the coffin that swore (but he wasn't _positive_ ). Then Harry shifted _again_ , braced one hand over Eggsy's head and used the other to tip Eggsy's chin up so he could latch his teeth onto his neck.

Eggsy bucked up, no doubt making the coffin lid shake, not that he was in any state to notice. He curled his fingers into the sides of Harry's suit jacket so tightly he thought he might tear the fabric and tried with little success not to moan like a porn star whenever Harry rubbed against him.

"Harry- ah, god, Fu-"

An explosion rocked the compound above them, followed by gunshots and yelling and a sudden and loud thump after which it was eerily quiet.

Eggsy blinked and considered his life, and more so the darkness.

"Air" Harry said, a bit breathy.

"Huh?"

"We shouldn't speak because we need to conserve air"

"Oh" Eggsy said, still gasping and already lightheaded. "Hadn't thought of that"

 

Roxy got them out, of course, and neither had any lasting damage from the oxygen deprivation. Merlin persisted that they shouldn't have even been knocked out given how little time they were locked in the coffin.

Eggsy utilized his poker face.

Harry avoided the conversation.

Everything went back to the way it had been.

Until the third time.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The space wasn't actually smaller at least, but it was infinitely colder.

To start, the bad guy of the week had taken a page from superman and put his secret hideout in Siberia, of all the ungodly places. He was a right megalomaniac, too, and Eggsy spent the better part of an hour bitching to the snow that something was wrong with a person who could buy a small island nation choosing to put their secret base in the frozen tundra.

He'd bitched at the snow for two reasons: one, he hoped that the bastard was down in hell listening, and two, the base had, of course, self-destructed on their way out.

Merlin couldn't get to them until the snow storm that decided to join the party was over, so Eggsy and Harry were stuck in the wastes. That was all fine and dandy, he and Harry both knew how to survive in extreme temperatures. It was after they dug a nice little snow cave and lined it with whatever Eggsy could find that wasn't napalmed in the self-destruct sequence that things got claustrophobic.

"Fuck, when we get back I'm getting in a hot tub and never coming out" Eggsy chattered. He couldn't feel his face.

"And where are you going to find a hot tub?"

"Think the neighbor has one"

"Ah, yes, and I'm sure they'll love to come home to find you in it"

"They love me. Plus, I look great in swim trunks. They'll take one look at my frost-bitten arse and make me cookies."

"No doubt" Harry tucked himself a little closer and blew on his hands.

The wind howled outside. Eggsy shivered in his coat.

"This isn't working" Harry muttered, and started taking off his jacket.

"Hey, hold up, none of that now. It hasn't been long enough for you to go bonkers and wander off into the blizzard in your skivvies"

Harry shoved him back just a bit, which made him yelp in protest. He could almost feel his knees at least when they were pressed together.

"Take off your clothes" Harry instructed.

"Oh ho, I see." Eggsy started to strip. "This is pretty cliché, isn't it? Getting cozy for warmth" he laughed with a little edge of hysteria. When they were trying not to die of hypothermia (with six layers apiece between them) it wasn't so hard to, well, it wasn't so hard. This was a very bad idea. He didn't contemplate it seriously, but he did wonder if maybe losing a toe or two wasn't the smarter thing.

Harry muttered something that was muffled by the feathers in his coat as he shoved it up over them. Eggsy was certain it was either something ungentlemanly or something that he wouldn't have listened to that closely anyway, so he didn't ask Harry to repeat it. He wriggled out of his suit jacket, shirt, and pants, and just as Eggsy finished tucking them over and under them, Harry's arm snaked around his waist and hauled him backward - and flush against Harry's chest.

Harry, he was learning, was one of those people with an unusually high body temperature. Even in the frozen fucking tundra of Siberia.

For a split second, Eggsy didn't register the skin-to-skin contact as much as the sudden, blissful, perfect warmth along his back.

"Fuck, yes" he moaned, and then regretted it instantly when Harry's breath hitched in his ear.

It wasn't that good, he tried to reason. He was still cold everywhere else, and he still couldn't feel his face.

He didn't really believe himself.

So there they were, wedged in again and surrounded by the smell of charcoal and cold and them, and as Eggsy started to thaw, his mind was getting more foggy rather than less.

He was just about to do something stupid - or rather, act like he always did in these situations, - when Merlin radioed in like he had spidey senses for Eggsy's libido.

"Galahad, Gareth, status report."

"Currently unfrozen, Merlin" Harry drawled. His voice sounded a little lower than normal.

"Just got cozy" Eggsy added, "Could stay here for a week" That was maybe a little less sarcastic than it sounded. He could do with less cold at least.

Merlin huffed "Once the worst of the storm is past I'll try to get in. Just hang on until then."

The line went dead without so much as a good day and Eggsy muttered a few choice words into the static. "Could've at least given us an estimate"

"He'll get here when he gets here" Harry said into his hair. Eggsy dug his nails into the palms of his hands.

Harry's arms were a hot line around his middle, and the man himself was pressed all along his back, where Eggsy could feel every contour of him if he felt like thinking about it, and Eggsy was warming up a lot faster now than he probably should have been.

"You know" he said before he could stop himself "If you're still cold,"

He wasn't sure what he was going to follow that up with (but he was sure it would have been terrible) and he never got to find out, because Harry made a frustrated sound and clapped one hand over Eggsy's mouth.

And, okay, that was probably called for. Eggsy was half tempted to do something childish like lick it, or suck one of his fingers into his mouth and make a game of it, but he didn't get to do that either because in the next second Harry's other hand dropped and Eggsy's back bowed at the touch.

Harry was a fucking bastard.

He worked his hand into Eggsy's shorts and wrapped his warm hand around him, all the while mouthing at Eggsy's hairline like he had been resisting worse than Eggsy all this time. Eggsy whined in a very undignified way when Harry ran a thumb along the head of his cock, collecting the pre-come that had already gathered as he did.

"Mmmmph!" Eggsy said, a parody of a curse he was sure he meant to say, and Harry used the opportunity to slip two fingers into his mouth. Eggsy wasn't dumb, and even the hand around his dick and mild hypothermia couldn't make him question where those fingers were headed. So, because there was really nothing better in the world that he could think of, he coated them with enthusiasm and maybe showed off as he did, swirling his tongue, tracing the lines of them when he wasn't trying not to come.

Harry was either ready to go since mission start or very, very, impatient, given that he was jerking Eggsy off with a certain near-brutal finesse that had Eggsy on the edge every few seconds, quick and just tight enough, wet with his own precome, every few moves a flick of his wrist or varying drag from the base of his cock to the tip.

When Eggsy gave up on the fingers in his mouth in favor of moaning loudly, Harry pulled his hand away and trailed it down his spine. Eggsy reached back as Harry shoved his boxers down around his thighs to find something to grab a hold of and ended up finding Harry's hair. Harry grunted and slid his fingers in to circle his entrance, his breath hot on Eggsy's neck. Eggsy moaned and pressed back against the fingers and Harry didn't waste a second before sliding the tip of his index finger in, his other hand never slowing on Eggsy's cock.

"Fuck, fuck, Harry, god, yes" Eggsy shuddered and tightened his fingers in Harry's hair, trying to work himself back on his finger at the same time. Harry took the hint and pushed his finger in to the knuckle.

Eggsy threw his head back with a cry, on the edge and barely hanging on. "Harry" he whined (and he wasn't too proud to admit that was absolutely a whine).

Rather than, say, slow the fuck down, Harry's finger fucking twisted and he pulled a particularly amazing move on his cock and Eggsy saw stars as he came all over Harry's hand.

“Jeeeesus fuck.” Eggsy groaned.

While his limbs were still tingling Harry dragged his shorts back up and wiped his hand off on the snow. Which, as his body slowly cooled, Eggsy was once again aware of. But more importantly, he could feel Harry's rock hard cock pressing into his backside and hell yes, he wanted a piece of that. He ground back against it and Harry's hips stuttered forward.

“Fuck” Harry said, low and sharp, then clamped a hand on Eggsy's hip to keep him still.

Eggsy snickered a little breathlessly, about to wriggle free and find some more interesting way to keep warm when the earpieces crackled to life again and Merlin's voice came through.

"Still alive?" he said, and Eggsy had half a mind to bitch at him, but he was the one with the plane.

"Yes" Harry said, sounding unfairly put-together.

"Good. You'll be happy to know the storm's let up. I'm on my way"

"Splendid, take your time" Harry drawled.

“Five minutes to landing.” Merlin replied, and then the line cut out and it was quiet again.

"Seems a little warm in here, yeah?" Eggsy asked lightly.

 

Luckily, Eggsy was able to beg frozen tundra for the state he was in when he got on the plane. Harry was, again, disappointingly collected and unwilling to acknowledge anything.

Eggsy got spectacularly drunk and decided that the next time they were in a tiny box, they were going to deal with this.

After he finally got his hands on Harry's cock, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so bad a porn. Anyway, possibly more to come later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blowjobs are hard. No really, that's why this took two years. Unbetaed because my beta knows who I am.

"A fridge. A  _ fridge _ . We're actually the butt of every junkyard joke ever made."

Eggsy tried to shift around so he wasn't twisted into a pretzel. He mostly just got the egg tray lodged more snugly into his ribs.

The thing about fridges was that Eggsy wasn't sure how it was physically possible to fit two people inside one. Of course, since they were trying not to die, they'd figured it out. At least this time Eggsy had a torch.

Eggsy looked up at Harry. He didn't have to see far, only about four centimeters. "We've got to stop meeting like this," he said with a little grin.

Harry huffed, sending a brush of air against Eggsy's cheek. Harry, because he was taller and less easily contorted, was wedged into the upper corner in an L-shape that didn't look any more comfortable than Eggsy felt, half-crouching between Harry's wide-spread feet losing feeling in his legs.

"This is damn convenient, actually. I made plans." Eggsy slid down the side of the fridge the whole fifteen centimeters it took to be kneeling and set the torch on the floor.

Honestly, he'd given blow jobs in less comfortable positions.

Eggsy dragged the palm of his hand up Harry's thigh, long and solid and tense as iron, covered in fine-woven fabrics that kissed Eggsy's skin for the trip, until his fingers brushed against the fever-hot hardness between his legs. Harry's bitten off moan became the real thing a moment later when Eggsy slid his hand over and palmed his cock through his trousers.

" _ Eggsy _ ," Harry said his name like a curse, harsh and gasping, and it licked down along Eggsy's nerves and brought his blood low on the ride.

Harry's eyes were wild and blazing when he looked up, his hair a mess twice over from the mission and hanging around in fridges about to have Eggsy blow him. Eggsy trailed his fingers up to his belt buckle.

"You gonna stop me?" Eggsy asked. He winked for good measure.

It was the wink that made Harry snap. He fisted one hand in Eggsy's tattered blazer and dragged him up into a bruising kiss, biting and intoxicating, taking almost all of Eggsy's weight when his legs refused to hold him bent at the angles they were. Then Harry dropped him back to his knees, tangling his fingers in Eggsy's hair.

"Go on then," he growled.

Eggsy, flushed, panting, and tenting his trousers, didn't need any more encouragement. He had Harry's belt and zipper undone with dexterity and speed he'd perfected stripping guns, and then Harry's cock was finally in his hands with nothing blocking him from feeling the smooth heat of him. Harry groaned breathlessly.

It was a real shame Eggsy couldn't see all that well. Harry was thick and heavy, long enough that he was going to have to work for this but not intimidatingly so. He fisted one hand on the shaft, stroked and watched as he milked a drop of pre-come out along with a hiss from between Harry's teeth, his mouth watering at the sight.

"You Jewish?" Eggsy asked, drawing the pad of his thumb around the raised edge of the head.

"Superstitious grandmother," Harry rumbled, then, " _ Eggsy _ ."

Eggsy grinned, then parted his lips and took Harry's cock into his mouth.

" _ Fuck _ ." Harry dropped forward onto his forearm against the wall of the fridge, fingers tightening in Eggsy's hair just shy of painful. Eggsy shivered and tongued along Harry's cock, slicking him up so he could draw back with ease, then set about working Harry deeper into his throat. Harry's breath was harsh and fast above him, his hip where Eggsy's free hand had drifted shaking with the effort of holding still.

When Harry's cock bumped the back of Eggsy's throat Harry almost buckled, a broken little curse falling from his lips as the trembling spread. Eggsy swallowed around him and felt proud of himself. It'd been a damn long while since he'd sucked anyone off, but apparently not long enough to forget the mechanics.

Harry felt thicker against his lips than he had in Eggsy's hands, pulsing along his tongue and twitching with need. He whined at the thought of what it would feel like properly inside him and Harry made a strangled noise when the vibration traveled into his cock. Eggsy let go of Harry's hips, looked up invitingly.

Making Harry snap was evidently one of his talents. Harry's fingers shifted from pawing to controlling in the instant he took Eggsy's invitation and unleashed his pent-up energy. Eggsy's hands scrabbled for purchase on Harry's clothes as Harry fucked into his mouth, rough and desperate and wonderful.

Harry sounded like he'd gone to goddamn pieces since Eggsy got to his knees. Eggsy listened with a thrill bouncing up and down his spine while his fingertips curled into the leg of Harry's trousers. He at last dropped a hand to his own cock and stroked himself through the dampening fabric. The angle was awkward, but it felt so blindingly good that he moaned around Harry's cock again, and this time Harry made a wounded sound and shoved against the back of Eggsy's throat as he came.

Eggsy would have cursed if Harry hadn't been holding him in place, making him swallow thickly as Harry's come spilled in his mouth. Stars flashed in his vision as he struggled for air, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes from the press, and the lightheaded feeling paired with the gasping, hitching sounds Harry was making almost,  _ almost _ got him off.

Harry blew out a long breath and at last tugged Eggsy back, then up as Eggsy sucked in air. Eggsy whined when their lips met and Harry plundered his mouth, as if enjoying finding tastes of himself on Eggsy's tongue. Harry slipped a hand down between them, too bent to do more than gently rub, and Eggsy arched as much as he could and broke away.

"Harry, Harry I need more, I can't-"

"You've come close enough before." Harry growled, and that did it - the first time he'd ever acknowledged that these things happened often.

Eggsy came on a strangled cry, right in his pants like some spotty kid with Harry fucking smirking against his lips. Before he'd even come down Harry was kissing him again.

Eggsy fucking loved kissing Harry. Whether Harry was desperate and high on adrenaline or calm and oddly sweet, like now, he doubted he'd ever get enough of it (not the least because it only happened once in a blue moon).

At length Harry drew back, nuzzled against his cheek, down his jaw, started sucking little marks into the skin of his throat.

"Fuck, I've got a kink in my neck the size of Los Angeles. When we getting out of here?" Eggsy asked as the euphoria seeped away, settling in his bones.

"We've no way of gauging the radiation levels outside. We have to wait for extraction," Harry replied, moving down to his collar.

"Well it's a good thing you're a cuddler then, yeah?"

At this Harry drew back and glowered at his shining grin.

"You two done in there?" A voice called, and Eggsy's grin froze.

"Roxy?" He called back, aiming for nonchalant and missing by a mile to land in the ballpark of mortified.

"Yeah. You know that whole fridge thing is a myth, right?"

Eggsy looked at Harry, who frowned and opened the door.

"Only for surviving an actual blast. The older ones are lined with led, which is better than nothing when stewing in fallout." Harry climbed out and started off at a leisurely pace that would discredit any accusation that he was running away.

"Can never be too careful." Eggsy offered, still in the fridge.

Roxy glanced at him and her eyebrows shot into her hairline. She might have been convinced that nobody was fucking anybody at the sight of Harry, but Eggsy had never mastered the art of looking less than wrecked after any kind of good shag. Plus, he would bet a month's pay his lips were still lipstick-red.

"You, ah, been out there a while?" he asked with false lightness.

"Only ten or so minutes to check the radiation levels," she replied with equally false lightness.

"Couldn’t have let us know about that sooner?"

Roxy shrugged "If the fridge is a-rocking, don't come a-knocking, I figured."

Well shit, Eggsy thought. Harry was going to be impossible after this.


End file.
